What Could Have Been
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: If Charlie had used his Gryffindor courage once, his whole life would have changed. He could have ended up with Tonks, not Remus, and she might not have died. But this isn't what happened in reality. This is what could have been. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. **_

_"You did it Tonks! You made it into the academy!" Charlie shouted, and his best friend with her ever changing features grinned up at him. And caught up in the moment, he kissed her._

_Now in reality, only the first sentence happened. _

_In reality, Charlie just picked up Tonks and spun her around the room, ignoring what his seventeen year old hormones and instincts were telling him to do._

_But this isn't reality. This is what could have been. But back to the story._

Charlie was definitely surprised when Tonks started kissing him back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they remained like that for several minutes, until Percy walked up to give his older brother a letter, and when he realized who Charlie was snogging started laughing.

"Well it's about time." he said, and both Charlie and Tonks began to blush furiously, "Well it's true." Percy said indignantly, and then handed his brother the letter. "Mum wants to know if you want to join us for Christmas Eve again Tonks." Percy said, and then walked away, to go join his friends.

"Well do you want to Tonks?" Charlie asked, and Tonks rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you think Charlie?" she asked, turning her hair bubblegum pink.

"Well I'll go write back to Mum, and Tonks, do you want to go on the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" he asked, and Tonks laughed.

"Of course I will Charlie, and tell Ginny I say hi, I have to go write to my parents." and she walked to her own common room by the kitchens, practically skipping with glee.

**~O~O~O~**

"See you tomorrow Charlie!" Tonks said, kissing her boyfriend when they got off the train, not noticing her parents nearby.

"See ya Tonks!" Charlie said smiling, before kissing her on the cheek and running off to join his extremely large family.

"I see you and Charlie have finally gotten together Dora." her father said as he picked up her trunk.

"You sound like Percy," Tonks said, and her mother raised a single dark eyebrow while her father chuckled, "he walked in on us when Charlie finally kissed me, and then just said 'Well it's about time!'" she said, and her father chuckled.

"Well I'm afraid it is dear."

**~O~O~O~**

Tonks stood at the Weasley's front door and knocked, inside she heard a scuffle of feet that she assumed was the other Weasley children.

"Tonks!" Ginny shouted when she opened the door, and she ran to give the older girl a hug, which Tonks returned, before giving one to Charlie, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh hello Tonks dear, come on in." Mrs. Weasley said, walking in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Tonks said, and Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.

"Oh no worries dear, you can sleep in Ginny's room, I have a for set up in it." At this Ginny grinned, and Tonks knew that she would be up for a night of questioning by the youngest Weasley.

**~O~O~O~**

The next morning Charlie awoke to find his older brother at the foot of his bed, ready to ask his brother about his relationship.

"Happy Christmas Bill." Charlie yawned, and Bill smiled.

"You too Charlie. And I do hope you know what I'm about to ask you."

"Of course I do Bill. I was expecting it."

After being questioned by his brother, both Bill and Charlie headed downstairs, and after eating, the mass present opening session began.

Charlie got a collection of books about dragons from Ron and Ginny, a box of pranking material from the twins, a box of Honeyduke's chocolates from Percy, and a broomstick servicing kit from Bill. He got a new sweater from his mum, (yellow with a large red C) and a new set of seeker gloves from his father, along with some Bertie Bott's Beans. And from Tonks he got a miniature Antipodean Opaleye model, that flew around and breathed out sparks. The dragon walked around on his palm before taking flight and flying around Charlie's head, and breathing sparks at Bill.

When he looked up, he saw Tonks, wearing her very own Weasley sweater, opening the wand holster and book of... unusual curses he got for her.

"Thanks." she mouthed, before starting to open her parents' gift.

**~O~O~O~**

"Finally! They are over!" Tonks said, lying down on the grass underneath 'their' birch tree they claimed in first year. Charlie smiled lying down next to her, their elbows touching,

"Well we get our results on graduation." he said, and Tonks looked at him with a look that clearly said "why the hell did you have to remind me?" and Charlie couldn't help but adding something else.

"And you still have Auror Academy after this." he reminded, and Tonks swatted his arm playfully.

"I hate you, did you know that?" she said, and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yes. And that's why we do this." and with that he rolled over and kissed her, turning her hair bright orange in surprise.

**~O~O~O~**

Charlie stood up, and immediately found Tonks, running over to her before picking her up and twirling her around in the air.

"We're done!" he shouted and she grinned down at him, the light and love in her eyes dancing, and Charlie wished he could stay in that moment forever.

**~O~O~O~**

Charlie looked at the envelope in his hands, and looked back at Tonks, who was still looking at him.

"I think you should do it." she said, and he looked back at her, surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes, "yes Charlie, I am. I mean if I was you, I'd probably be packed by now." she said, but he was still unsure.

"I think that I'm going to do the British reserve." he said, and she looked at him like he was nuts.

"Are you sure Charlie? It is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean, the Romanian reserve is the largest in the world." but before she could continue, he put a finger to her lips.

"I'm staying here. I don't think that I could stand being so far away from you." He said, and a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you so much Charlie, I really do." she said, and he kissed her, but only after responding.

"I love you too Dora."

**~O~O~O~**

It was raining outside when Albus Dumbledore came to visit Tonks and Charlie at their flat.

When they were all settled inside, Albus spoke.

"I would like the two of you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

**~O~O~O~**

Tonks rolled over to face her boyfriend when she awoke on Valentine's day. Charlie was already awake, smiling at her, holding a white box with a red ribbon on it.

"Happy Valentine's day Dora." he said, holding out the box, quizzical, she took the box, just to find another box inside it. While opening this box, Charlie spoke again. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will Charlie." Tonks said, before kissing her fiancée.

**~O~O~O~**

They managed to have as small of a wedding possible, just immediate family and close friends came, which was a lot due to the sheer size of the Weasley family.

**~O~O~O~**

"Charlie," Tonks called from the bathroom, "come in here please." Charlie jumped up, and went into the bathroom, where his wife was holding a plastic stick.

"What's wrong Dora?" Charlie asked, and she smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Charlie," she said, still staring at the stick, "I'm pregnant." Charlie stared at her before breaking into a grin.

"Wait until we tell my mum." he said, and Tonks' eyes widened.

"And mine. They are going to flip."

**~O~O~O~**

Tonks was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, when she heard a knock on the door. Drawing her wand, she opened the door to find her mother, who was crying her eyes out.

"They killed Ted." she said, before throwing her arms around her daughter's neck.

"Mum," Tonks said, and he mother looked at her, her eyes still puffy, "I'm pregnant."

**~O~O~O~**

Charlie was coming back from birthing a dragon when a hen patronus appeared in front of him, speaking in his mother's voice.

"Get to the Burrow now. Dora is giving birth." it said, and Charlie turned to his boss, who was staring at here the patronus disappeared from.

"Well you heard it." he said, and he dissapparated, to go witness his son's birth.

**~O~O~O~**

"Ted Charlie Weasley." Tonks said when she held her son for the first time, and Charlie kissed both of their heads, still grinning.

"I love it." he said, and when he did, his child's red hair turned purple, causing Tonks to jump, "I guess he's a metamorphous too."

"I guess so Charlie, I guess so."

**~O~O~O~**

Charlie and Tonks were sitting down after putting Teddy in bed when Bill's face appeared in the fireplace.

"You need to get to Hogwarts now. The Death Eaters are attacking, it seems like the war will end tonight, for better or for worse." he said, and both Charlie and Tonks jumped up.

"I'll bring Teddy to my mother's." To ms said, running off to Teddy's room.

**~O~O~O~**

Tonks and Charlie were fighting back to back, keeping each other alive.

"Dora, duck!" Charlie shouted, when he noticed Bellatrix shoot a killing curse towards his wife. The spell flew over their heads, and rebounded against the wall, killing Bellatrix with her own spell.

By the time the battle had ended, Fred and Remus had died, along with about forty nine other valiant souls, but Charlie and Tonks were not one of the many who died. That night they went home to their son, and were able to raise him themselves.

**~O~O~O~**

"Mum! Mum! I start Hogwarts today!" Teddy shouted, effectively waking his parents up.

"Yes Teddy, we know." Charlie yawned.

"How about you wake up your sister." Tonks said, putting on her dressing gown, "and I can start making breakfast."

"Okay Mum!" Teddy said, and went running off to wake up Tess.

"I love you Dora." Charlie said, and she turned to kiss him.

"I love you to Charlie, and I always will."

_This is the story if what could have been, if Charlie had actually sucks up his Gryffindor courage and kissed Tonks that day._


End file.
